Brightest in the Dark
by TheGirlInTheMentalHospital
Summary: 50 Sentences of Liz x Electro (Max Dillon) I STILL REGRET ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!


**I REGRET NOTHING! *Runs away to go hide in her cave* LIZ X ELECTRO (MAX DILLON) FOREVRZ!**

* * *

**1. Blame**

It was that one moment in darkness that brought them together and it was that one moment in light that bound them to each other forever.

**2. Proof**

Sometimes, he wonders how someone like her could possibly be with him of all people, however, his doubts are quickly silenced by her tight embrace and warm smile that was meant for no one but him.

**3. Assistance**

"Do you want me to fix that or are do you want to get another mechanic?"

**4. Going**

"Where in the seven levels of Hell are we going with you dressed like that?!"

**5. Birthday**

Liz grinned, streamers and confetti in her hair as she went on the tips of her toes to peck Electro's masked face, exclaiming in a sing song voice, "Happy Birthday, Max!"

**6. Scientist**

They both held a certain disdain for scientists, each for various reasons, and it was one of the things they had in common together.

**7. Silent**

By her downcast eyes and refusal to answer his desperate question, he felt stinging betrayal and burning anger from her deception.

**8. Behalf**

It was only on the behalf of saving her life did he turn around and ran back into the lab, heart still heavy from still caring about the teen despite how she lied to him.

**9. Rumor(ed)**

Firestar smirked at the newspapers displaying her flirting with a certain electric villain being carted off to Ravencroft, feeling unnaturally smug in making it onto the front page.

**10. Tip**

He still couldn't figure out who gave her all of the information she needed to go visit him in his room (cell) in Ravencroft one night, landing in his lap from the airshafts, and left three hours later after getting acquainted with his lap.

**11. Idle**

Sometimes, it's good to be a lazy ass just so there's an excuse to cuddle up with the one you love.

**12. Brother**

"…You've been doing _what _with my sister!?"

**13. Beneath**

Electro quickly got off of her and tried to ignore the not so innocent thoughts he had just then.

**14. Redecorate**

Liz and Max blushed but smiled with satisfaction when assessing the damage done to the room they were in, sheets draped over their entangled limbs and bare bodies.

**15. Gravitation**

He sometimes finds himself dazed whenever she floated down and leaned in close enough for him to kiss her.

**16. Kilt**

"I hate you so much right now…"

**17. Afterthought**

"I am never letting you near alcohol again."

**18. Unearth**

When he found out about Firestar's real identity as the teenage girl he met and caused him to have so much conflicting feelings for the two personas, he was angry and felt betrayed by the one he was falling hard for.

**19. Shield**

He shielded her from the oncoming assault and gave a bloody smile, refusing to acknowledge the pain wracking his whole body and focused all of his attention on her tearful face.

**20. Blacklist**

He honestly could care less what other people thought about their relationship, he had stopped caring the moment he kissed her after obtaining full control of his electrical powers and return to his full human state.

**21. Misquoted**

She hid her face in his chest, a bright red blush on her cheeks over her mistake, and tried to ignore the deep chuckles reverberating from Max's chest.

**22. Copying**

She once told him that she did not copy Angelica Jones's superhero persona, she merely took up the mantle and continued on with the legacy of the Firestar that came before her.

**23. Argue/Arguing**

Like any couple, they get into loud arguments that sometimes escalate to being hurtful and angry until they are left with bitter feelings and wish to be alone for a while.

**24. Lens**

The scratches on the goggles he wore did not take away the loveliness he sees whenever his eyes fall upon her.

**25. Bell**

Max would like to get a little bit of a warning before getting a heart attack whenever she decides to tackle him from behind.

**26. Arrest(ed)**

It was decided that is was best they waited until she graduated before she moved in with him at his apartment.

**27. Havoc**

It took several hours to get her to calm down and by the time she did, she collapsed exhaustedly in his arms, and cried on his chest.

**28. Tool**

"Liz, can you hand me that screwdriver over by the sink?"

**29. Blanket**

Cuddling under the blankets with her was one of his favorite things to do.

**30. Fancy**

Their apartment was a modest place and was nothing really special.

**31. Dash**

He caught her falling form in record time before she hit the unforgiving pavement that would've surely killed her.

**32. Away**

Nothing could bring them to stay away from each other, it was simply impossible.

**33. Syndication**

S.H.I.E.L.D. were one of the few organization they associated themselves with but only briefly and rarely.

**34. Champagne**

The bottle was forgotten in favor of kissing each other madly on the couch.

**35. Note**

Dully, she huffed at the note left on the counter, muttering something under her breathe whilst ripping it in two and went back into their bedroom to go sulk.

**36. Physical**

Before, he wasn't able to touch her, couldn't even kiss her, but it didn't mater, she loved him and he couldn't be more grateful.

**37. Dull**

He brightened up the world in her eyes.

**38. Frozen**

He quickly turned tail and ran out of the room once snapping out of ogling the half-naked teenager.

**39. Stumble(d)**

Electro caught her before she fell into a nearby hole on the floor, and brought her close to his chest.

**40. Hunt**

"Ready or not Liz….I'm coming for you."

**41. Gibberish**

Max loved the fact she could hardly speak properly whenever he showed psychical affection, especially in the bedroom.

**42. Camp**

"I'm not putting the Hockey Mask on, Liz!"

**43. Weak(ness)**

"I'll get you coffee if we go visit my friends tonight, Max!"

**44. Bargain**

"…Can I have the coffee and you tonight?"

**45. Alcohol**

He did not let her near anything alcoholic after that one disastrous incident on Main Street with the horses, ping pongs, and the chocolate cake; chaos and alcohol do not mix.

**46. Wind**

Sometimes, she really gets annoyed when the wind blows her hair in her face when she's trying to make out with her boyfriend.

**47. Temptation**

"Liz…what are you wearing?"

**48. Eighteen**

"I'm old enough to seduce my boyfriend, aren't I?"

**49. Bottle**

It's not that he hated alcohol or anything, he just preferred his girlfriend not to blast everything in sight when crazy drunk.

**50. Rhythm**

Chaos has no rhythm, no order, no sense of direction, but the heartbeat he hears in her chest is enough to reassure him that she here and alive in his arms, and he is not letting her go, ever.


End file.
